Spirit Beast
by Autorymus
Summary: Deseo, pasión son cosas que siempre sentimos todos en algún momento más ciertas mujeres que sienten que su soledad las abruma y no las deja ser felices porque en un hombre no hallan la clase de pasion que desean y a veces cuando se olvidad de los tabús es cuando pueden hallar su destino como fue que inició esa noche en la casa Inuzuka donde una chica sabria que es ser una perra


...es un gusto poder saludarlos a todos los que se han atrevido a lee esta historia [dice un sujeto de capucha con calma], pueden llamarte Creed, y esta dama de aqu alado es Jane  
hola chicos como les va espero que estén muy bien [saluda la linda chica con su mano diciendo hola]  
bueno se preguntaran porque hay dos personas aquí y la razón es muy simple ella y yo somos los coescitores de esta historia [comenta con calma mientras ella lo mira con duda]  
historia? que no se suponía que era uno de esos roles que hacemos cuando estamos aburridos [Creed suspira mientras la ve debajo de su capucha] ahhh ya me acorde dijimos que se volvería historia, una muy divertida jejejeje  
bueno como no hay mucho que decir aqui solo me resta agradecer a mi nombre y al de Jane que se atrevan a leer esto y que espero lleguen al final [Jane sonríe a su lado mientras hace la"v" de la victoria]  
disfrútenlo y claro los veremos al final si sobreviven [Creed suspira mientras cierra los ojos parra esperar paciente]

notas adicionales  
personajes cuando hablan - _hola_ -  
personajes cuando piensan " _hola_ "

 **Renuncia de derechos:** todo lo que sale en esta historia es producto de nuestra imaginación combinada, los personajes y sitios tienen un dueño y ese es el gran Kishimoto aunque si hay personajes originales eso si serán nuestros a menos que sean de otra serie en dado caso se dará su crédito a quien lo merece

 _ **ADVERTENCIA**_ : lo que describe este fic puede resultar fuerte e incluso demasiado para algunas personas si no les gusta lo que sale aqui son libres de no leerlo pero igual si lo hacen también se agradece algún comentario y por favor absténganse de los insultos que para eso es esta advertencia

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: noche de revelaciones**

Era un noche calurosa en la aldea de la hoja Y como no lo sería si el verano estaba ya sobre la aldea pero en especial en la casa Inuzuka donde todo mundo dormía por las altas horas de la noche en la que se suponía nadie debería de estar despierto y por eso todo mundo estaba en el mundo de los sueños o bueno no todo mundo pues en una de las recamaras de la casa principal separada del resto de las casas alguien estaba despierto incapaz de mantener el sueño por la sensación que atacaba su cuerpo con fuerza - _aaaahhhh_ \- era el dulce gemido que salía de esa recámara del último piso donde estaba ella sola como cada noche sin una sola cobija sobre su cuerpo al tiempo que los dedos se movían frenéticos entrando y saliendo de la mojada vagina que ahora mismo tragaba tres dedos que se perdían dentro de ella mientras la otra mano apretaba uno de los suaves y redondos pechos copa c apretando con rudeza en un intento desesperado por alcanzar aún más placer de que ya le estaban dando sus dedos en su intimidad que se movían veloces y frenéticos cubiertos en sus jugos sin dejar de moverse con desesperación mientras ella sólo podía gemir - _aaahhh otro poco aaahhh_ \- eran sus súplicas a ese ser invisible que en su mente la tenía contra la cama insertando algo enorme y duro en su intimidad en lugar de sus dedos, en su mente ese ser invisible se movía con velocidad colando su gran hombría dentro de ella logrando tocar el borde interno de su vagina golpeando hasta que alcanzó esos puntos internos que nunca nadie tocaba - _aaaaahhhhh_ \- fue el fuerte gemido de la chica de mejillas marcadas mientras arqueaba su espalda ante el placer brutal que la golpeo haciendo que ella gimiera aún más fuerte dejando salir aquel caudal de dulces jugos que en un fino chorro de agua dulce bañaban sus sábanas antes de que cayera a la cama sudorosa Y jadeante - _detesto esto... es la quinta vez y no se me quita el calor... en definitiva necesito un compañero_ \- se dijo a si misma la chica molesta mirando al techo de su recámara ella no era otra más que la joven y hermosa Hana Inuzuka la hija mayor de la matriarca del clan quien ahora mismo alzaba su mano frente a su rostro viendo sus dedos brillantes bañados en sus jugos dulces que despedían el aroma de la excitación y el deseo, con un poco de resignación lamia sus dedos degustando sus jugos dulces y cargados de deseo después de todo esa época del año estaba sobre ella atacando con toda su fuerza y claro para una Inuzuka quien está sola era una tortura estar de nuevo en esa época del año en a que su cuerpo parecía estar al rojo vivo ... la época del celo a veces podía ser en verdad terrible.

\- _detesto esta época del año_ \- se dijo a sí misma la Inuzuka menor mientras miraba aún el techo de su recámara mientras se preguntaba como lograría apaciguar sus instintos que estaban como cada época del celo casi fuera de control por lo que tenía esas noches que le parecían demasiado solitarias y calientes, si eran noches que en verdad detestaba aunque lo que más le llamaba la atención era el cómo su madre parecía tolerar esas noches mucho mejor que ella sobre todo porque como Hana Tsume no tenía un compañero, si ella estaba sola igual que su hija por lo que ella no entendía cómo era posible que esa temporada no la sacará de quicio como a ella y cada vez que le preguntaba el cómo lo soportaba obtenía la misma respuesta de la sonriente mujer "cuando llegue el momento sabrás como lidiar con tus hormonas aunque aún no es tiempo pequeña perrita caliente" esa respuesta era siempre la misma y le sacaba de quicio que ella la siguiera tratando como si fuera aún una pequeña niña después de todo ella siempre le dijo así desde que tenía memoria "pequeña perrita" un verdadero cumplido entre las mujeres del clan Inuzuka que soñaban con ser llamadas de ese modo por sus compañeros, sin duda eran un clan peculiar ya que el ser llamada perra para una mujer común era un insulto mientras que con ellas era todo un cumplido y por la manera en que Tsume se lo decía a Hana reflejaba todo el amor que sentía por su hija mayor la consentida de la casa como siempre decía Kiba el hijo menor de Tsume a quien ella siempre se la pasaba regañando pero en esos momentos eso no era lo que tenía a Hana más que despierta pues la sensación del calor dentro de ella estaba aún muy fuerte pese a su pequeña sensación de autosatisfacción - _aaahhh que voy a hacer ahora?_ \- se preguntó Hana aún en la cama sintiendo la humedad en sus dedos.

Hana permaneció en la cama viendo sus dedos mientras los recorría con su lengua probando el sabor dulce de sus fluidos vaginales hasta que los dejó limpios y suspiro con resignación quedándose un momento más en la cama para después de saborear sus húmedos dedos verlos en el aire con tristeza , ella solo dejo caer su mano a su lado y se dedicó sólo a mirar el techo mirando el vacío donde solo se veía el foco apagado a la espera de ser requerido mientras ella suspiraba cansada de la situación en la que vivía ya había varias Inuzukas que coincidían con ella en su temporada de celo y todas tenían compañero que ella apostaba, ahora mismo estaban disfrutando de sus excitados perras que en esos días solo pensaban en sexo y más sexo como toda buena Inuzuka, Hana solo suspiro al ser el quinto año en el que no tendría un compañero con el cual pasar esas candentes noches de necesidad, pues desde los trece años sus hormonas se fueron al cielo por lo que tuvo que buscar un modo de amainar esa sensación y ahí conoció a su gran compañero que desde esos días esta con ella acompañándole cuando lo ocupa en el mismo encuentro apasionado con su buen amigo auto complacencia o como mejor lo conocen, masturbación, detestaba el no poder encontrar aquel Alpha que le fuera capaz de domarla y hacerla gritar de placer como una verdadera perra en celo, como la perra en celo que era en esos momentos, era por desgracia algo a lo que no tenía acceso en esos momentos en que estaba sola sintiendo envidia de sus compañeras de su clan, Hana solo negó a esas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza y dejando aquellas idioteces de estar sola y tener celos de las mujeres de su clan fue que decidió salir de su cuarto, no sin antes vestirse un poco claro está tomando una pantaleta blanca y una ligera camisa de tirantes gris que se amoldaba a su cuerpo en desarrollo que daba señales de que llegaría a ser de los más voluptuosos de todo el clan como el de su madre claro está, Hana se levantó de su cama ya vestida y salió de su cuarto directo al baño en busca de un poco de alivio a su calor - _quizás una ducha de agua fría me ayude, de nuevo_ \- se dijo a sí misma con cierto fastidio la castaña mientras caminaba por los extensos pasillos de su hogar sin un rumbo en verdad claro se dedicó a caminar para no volver q su solitaria cama fue en ese pequeño paseo cuando pasando por un pasillo solitario, que solo conducía a una habitación muy especial Hana escucho algo que llamo mucho su atención, - _aaaaahhh_ \- ese fue el sonido que la joven Inuzuka llegó oír viniendo del cuarto del fondo de ese pasillo llamando a la joven Hana quien curiosa como siempre sentía ganas de acercarse

\- _aaaahhhhh siii-_ ese fue el gemido que alcanzó a escuchar Hana al acercarse un poco desde el pasillo mientras la curiosidad le hacía acercarse aún más para oír de nuevo esa voz que conocía tan bien, - _aaaah, mi Alpha..._ \- se hoyo de nuevo ese gemido leve justo atravesando aquella puerta de madera gruesa, Hana alzo una ceja curiosa pues conocía bien la voz y a la dueña de esa recámara, - d _esde cuando Kaasan tiene un Alpha y porque no me lo dijo?_ \- se preguntó en voz baja la Inuzuka con ciertas curiosidad y enojo pues ella siempre le contaba de su vida y no creía que le hubiera escondido el que hallo al fin un Alpha, suspiro un poco molesta por ese secreto pero dominada por la curiosidad dentro de ella se acercó a la puerta que daba al cuarto de su madre, con sumo cuidado junto su oído a la fina madera de aquella puerta oyendo con claridad lo que pasaba dentro de esas paredes sólidas - _sigue mi Alpha, Sigue, mi culo, mi culo te pertenece solo a ti..._ \- decía la matriarca Inuzuka desde la intimidad de su recamara mientras se oían los azotes de la cadera contra culo sumando al húmedo sonido de un pene entrando con violencia dentro del trasero de Tsume logrando que Hana tragara un poco de salvia presa de las imágenes que se formaban en su cabeza al imaginar a su madre en la cama con su amante sobre ella dando con fuerza esas embestidas en su trasero - _aaaaaahhh Alpha sigue aaahhh llena mi culo aaaahhh_ \- el corazón de Hana latió ansioso mientras el deseo de ver lo que pasaba ahí adentro la invadía pues nunca antes había visto a su madre del modo en que se la estaba imaginando gimiendo feliz mientras su hombre la tomaba con fuerza complaciendo a la solitaria matriarca del clan, sin duda ese era el secreto de como Tsume lograba lidiar con la época del celo y también por qué nunca le quiso decir a Hana el cómo era que se controlaba en esos días; No era correcto espiar o eso pensaba Hana pero ese deseo dentro de ella la hacía acercase aún más a la puerta que como siempre no tenía seguro en ella pues Tsume era una mujer confiada ya que después de todo nadie tenía las agallas para meterse en su recámara a escondidas pero claro su hija tenía agallas las mismas que ella y que sumadas al calor, la excitación y a su imaginación la hacían avanzar con mucha curiosidad hasta la puerta que abrió despacio y cuidadosamente para que Tsume no la notara o sí que se enojaría con ella aunque claro en esos momentos de pasión Tsume podría ser fotografiada hasta el cansancio por algún espía y no lo notaría porque estaba demasiado enfocada en lo que le estaban haciendo, los ojos de Hana recorrieron el sitio hasta que llego al centro viendo sobre la cama a su madre con su voluptuoso cuerpo desnudo y cubierto de sudor que acentuaba su piel un poco bronceada y madura de piernas firmes apoyadas en la cama de igual modo que sus brazos manteniéndola en esa posición de a cuatro con sus grandes pechos colgando libres y sudorosos como el resto de ella de un modo demasiado sensual a como lo veía Hana ya que sus pechos se agitaban furiosos con su gran tamaño dejando que sus duros pezones de ves en ves se pudieran ver duros como rocas mientras su trasero era golpeado por ese fuerte macho que no le estaba teniendo ninguna clase de compasión ya que retrocedía sacando un poco su pene grueso que de inmediato volvía empujar dentro de ella sin piedad - _k... kaasan_ \- susurro en un shock total Hana al ver esa figura sobre su madre, ella habría esperado cualquier cosa incluso a otra mujer con un arnés, habría podido lidiar con eso, si habría esperado todo pero no a esa figura de pelaje oscuro que sujetaba a Tsume de sus caderas como deseando no dejarla ir aferrándose a ella con sus fuertes patas... Si patas... Hana no podía creer lo que estaba viendo pues sobre Tsume la matriarca del clan, respetada kunoichi, mujer indomable y su amada madre estaba un enorme perro de pelo negro como la noche, si era uno de tantos canes del clan el que estaba sobre su madre moviéndose frenético contra ella... él era el macho sobre Tsume quien sólo podía gemir con fuerza - _aaahhh si Alpha dame más parte mi culo es sólo tuyo! -_ eran los gritos de Tsume mientras alentaba a ese enorme animal que se movía como si no hubiera un mañana.

Hana sintió por un momento un grito de asombro salir su boca pero colocando su mano sobre ella lo acallo mié tras veía como el animal retrocedía un poco dejando ver un momento su pene animal que empujó dentro de Tsume sin duda alguna - _aaaaahhh si Alpha más fuerte_ \- suplico ella mientras el enorme perro gruñía con algo de fuerza y dominio sobre la hembra humana que se inclinaba un poco más alzando sus carnosos nalgas para el animal que con fuerza volvía a empujar sobre ella metiendo su pene dentro del trasero apretado de Tsume que gemía con gusto mientras Hana no daba crédito a la escena perversa y morbosa de su madre desnuda sobre su cama que se agitaba rechinando al tiempo que ese animal oscuro seguía cabalgando a Tsume con deseo de entrar aún más en su apretado ano que seguía abriéndose ante el miembro del can que gruñía más fuerte sin dejar de moverse - _aaaahhhh es tan enorme Alpha tu verga es enorme y la amo!_ \- volvió a decir Tsume con deseo en su voz mientras sus ojos casi parecían ponerse en blanco al sentir como el miembro del perro se hundía en ella con cada golpe donde las caderas del perro golpeaban el duro culo de Tsume agitando sus nalgas que se abrían dejando entrar el pene del can en ella, el enorme perro se sujetaba a las caderas de Tsume con fuerza mientras se movía con deseo y pasión sobre ella como si no hubiera un mañana, los ojos de Hana no daban crédito a lo que veía pues su madre gemía como loca ante cada embestida de ese perro enorme que seguía empujando arrancando más gemidos de Tsume que no dejaba de gemir como... como una verdadera perra, si eso era Tsume en ese momento una verdadera perra que gemía como loca mientras ese enorme pene animal entraba en su trasero que se abría por completo para tragar el enorme pene del perro sobre ella , por el ángulo Hana podía ver como el apretado ano de Tsume era abierto con fuerza hasta su máximo por ese pene enorme, grueso y largo como pocos había imaginado Hana en sus noches de ardor y masturbación, lo veía con claridad moviéndose dentro de Tsume al tiempo que palpitaba brilloso y cubierto de ese fluido lubricante resbaloso que le hacía brillar ante los ojos de Hana que no podía dejar de verlo mientras una sol a frase podía salir de sus labios - _es...es enorme_ \- murmuró la joven Inuzuka para ella misma sintiendo un inusual deseo dentro de ella acompañado de una mancha más que evidente en su pantaleta que sólo se extendía ante las imágenes que veía delante de ella pues el cuerpo de Tsume se estaba agitando ante los golpes del enrome animal que lanzaba sus caderas contra la mujer clavando su enrome pene animal dentro del apretado ano de Tsume quien gemía más y más fuerte con cada empujón - a _aahhh Alpha más fuerte dame más fuerte a aaahhh_ \- suplicaba Tsume perdida en su deseo mientras el perro parecía entender sus deseos pues con un gruñido animal comenzaba a lanzar su pene con más fuerza haciendo que ese sonido húmedo del ano de la Inuzuka tragando su enrome pene acompañará a los gemidos desesperados de Tsume.

- _aaaahhh Alpha más fuerte mi Alpha dame todo... dale todo a tu perra_ \- gimió con deseo Tsume mientras sentía como el animal sobre ella se movía con fuerza y deseo empujando su enorme miembro dentro de ella, lo sacaba casi por completo sólo para volver a lanzar sus caderas contra la Inuzuka quien gemía con su boca abierta dejando que la lengua colgará fuera de ella mostrando el rostro más pervertido que Hana hubiera visto o soñado ver en su vida menos aún verlo en el rostro de su madre que sin duda parecía estar disfrutando demasiado de lo que ese animal le estaba haciendo con deseo sin descanso pues ante todo el instinto era lo que estaba guiando a esa singular pareja en acto de cópula tan delicioso, Hana estaba tan centrada en lo que veía que apenas y prestaba atención al fuerte aroma del sexo que estaba inundando su nariz ya, era el aroma de la perra en celo su madre que atraía a su macho a ella mientras que el fuerte aroma del macho dominante con su grueso pene duro y listo para el acto sexual inundaba la nariz de Hana quien presenciaba todo el espectáculo sin perderse algún detalle del acto lujurioso y pervertido, fue entonces cuando aquel enorme can gruñendo con fuerza y dominio comenzó a empujar con desesperación contra Tsume quien sabía más que bien lo que ya venía pues Hana vio como surgía del perro una enorme bola casi del doble del grueso de su pene y eso era ya decir demasiado, la bola se veía claramente en el grueso pene que el perro lanzaba contra la mujer madura tratando de engancharse a ella empujando contra Tsume que sólo gemía mientras Hana bien veía como esa bola forzaba la entrada de aquel culo tan apretado que poco a poco cedió abriéndose para dejar entrar la bola del can _-!aaaaah, métela, mete tu enorme bola en mi culo, ábremelo y lléname de tu cremosa leche mi Alpha!-_ exclamaba Tsume perdida en el deseo con la cara más pervertida que Hana hubiera visto en su vida incluso más que el rostro anterior pues ahora ella podía ver como la hermosa matriarca tenía los ojos casi volteados, así como la lengua de fuera dejando caer saliva de la comisura de sus labios en una expresión de pura lujuria, fue entonces cuando por fin tras un par de embestidas que aquella enorme bola penetro el ano de Tsume con fuerza y algo de dificultad abriendo el culo de la Inuzuka despacio reclamando aquel interior tan apretado y cálido como suyo, fue una embestida fuerte que abrió el culo de la mujer haciendo que Tsume soltara un gran gemido casi animal _-aaaaahhh siii ya entro, tu enorme bola ya me entro mi Alpha ya entro en mi culo!_ \- grito Tsume con deseo mientras el perro gruñía con fuerza empujando más para asegurarse de que esa bola se colara lo más adentro de su perra, una vez que se perdió dentro del ano de Tsume el animal respiro casi con deseo mientras bajaba despacio de Tsume acomodándose atrás de ella culo con culo girando su grueso pene que alzaba sus testículos ahora a la vista de Hana que los veía enormes y pesados llenos de mucho semen todo mientras ellos estaban unidos por su enrome pene atorado dentro del ano de Tsume y todo frente a la shockeada Hana de la cual Tsume no estaba al tanto de sentir su presencia pues todos sus sentidos estaban en otra presencia, una deliciosa presencia atorada en su culo que apretaba el grueso falo animal que latía con fuerza antes de hincharse un poco más solo para estallar y comenzar a verter su semen en una serie de disparos fuertes y profundos que dejaban ir su semen, mucho semen espeso y caliente que inundaba a Tsume perdiéndose dentro de aquel carnoso y sudoroso culo que abierto y unido tragaba los litros de semen canino con deseo.

\- _a aaahhh Alpha dámela toda, lléname con tu espesa leche mi Alpha!_ \- chillaba Tsume al sentir como el pene de ese animal comenzaba a estallar dentro de ella sin descanso vaciando su semen espeso dentro de ella sin pensar en nada más que eso, en llenar a su perra con su semen

Tsume lanzó gemidos animales llenos de placer al sentir esa inmensa descarga dentro de ella fluyendo sin parar hasta que pronto llegaba hasta su estómago saturando a la matriarca Inuzuka haciéndola desgarrar las sábanas de su cama mientras su lengua colgaba escurriendo saliva ante esa gloriosa sensación de ser llenada de tal modo _-aaah ssiii es mucha... es tanta leche la adoro!_ \- gimió la Inuzuka con una sonrisa más que orgásmica en su rostro que sólo parecía hacerse más grande ante la sensación del semen entrando en ella ya que la bella matriarca no paraba de sentir como el enorme can unido a ella no dejaba de bombear mientras su miembro pulsaba con fuerza inyectando su semilla en su carnoso trasero, fueron disparos fuertes además de abundantes los que el can dejó salir en Tsume consumando ese acto, fue una larga y lenta descarga de al menos tres minutos en los que Tsume no dejó de gemir un sólo segundo ante la mirada incrédula de su hija que firme en la puerta seguía viendo tal espectáculo que parecía no se acabaría nunca hasta que de pronto vio como el animal tras gruñir un poco jalaba para salir de su hembra y de un tirón se oyó un húmedo "plop" y esa enorme bola salió del culo de Tsume con una facilidad asombrosa dado lo húmeda que estaba ya mientras que la Inuzuka sólo gimió de gusto al sentir su ano abierto al máximo por la salida de ese pene dejándolo abierto su culo del que salió un disparo de semen espeso y blanco que escurrió por sus muslos despacio como si la marcará como suya aún mas - _áaahhh adoro esto mi Alpha_ \- dijo la mujer relamiéndose los labios mientas sentía el semen dentro de ella llenándola de esa sensación de sumisión ante el macho dominante que la reclamo como suya, era la mejor sensación del mundo todo gracias a ese macho que la tenía suspirando de placer al tiempo que el can se tiraba en la cama lamiendo su virilidad como era su costumbre pues ante todo era animal sin pudor alguno, fue sin duda un espectáculo increíble el que ocurrió en esa recámara todo sin que Hana perdiera detalle de lo que paso, al final Hana con sumo sigilo se dispuso a salir del cuarto de su madre no sin antes ver algo que solo hizo prender su morbo y que la calentura que ya sentía aumentara de golpe - _déjame un poco a mí, Alpha..._ \- fue lo que dijo de una forma lujuriosa y llena de deseo Tsume gateando hasta aquel enorme can que pareció entender lo que deseaba hacer ya que detuvo su lengua dejando a Tsume ponerse debajo de él poniendo su abierto culo al aire, estaba abierto y dejando que escurriera mucho semen desde adentro todo bajo la entera vista de Hana quien veía ahora como Tsume empezó a lamer ese enorme trozo de carne roja desde la base pasando por la gran bola degustando el grueso tronco bañado en semen parando en la punta que chupo con hambre mientras una mano acariciaba el largo miembro y la otra jugaba con esos testículos pesados, la lengua de Tsume volvió a iniciar su movimiento sobre ese enorme pene limpiando los restos de semen hasta dejarlo brillante por su abundante saliva mientras lo rozaba sobre sus mejillas marcadas con un brillo lleno de deseo en sus ojos, la lengua de la matriarca paso sobre sus labios y sin más lo engullo de un solo trago hasta el final donde comenzó un movimiento frenético con la cabeza, de arriba hacia abajo, de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez mientras de sus hermosos labios salieron húmedos sonidos al tragar esa carne animal que se tiraba en la cama recibiendo esa deliciosa mamada que ponía su pene duro de nueva cuenta después de todo era un semental que siempre estaba listo para la acción justo como Tsume adoraba, ella nunca se dio cuenta en todo el tiempo que estuvo con su macho del cómo le dio el espectáculo de su vida a su hija en su asiento de lujo en primera fila pues ahora Hana incapaz de ver más corría directo a su cuarto con aquellas imágenes marcadas en fuego en su memoria mientras un camino de gotas de jugo vaginal quedaba a su paso.

Hana no sabía que pensar o como vería a su madre a la cara ahora, nunca la creyó capas de algo así pero claro se equivocó y mucho pero sobre todo lo que no podía creer era el calor que la inundaba mientras esa escenas no dejaban de rebotar en su mente - _aaahh que me pasa_ \- se preguntó la chica mientras sentía el calor mucho más fuerte que antes corriendo por su cuerpo mientras más imágenes de Tsume gimiendo bajo ese can la asaltaban una y otra vez sin que pudiera dejar de pensar en eso ni de recordar las dimensiones de aquel trozo de carne roja que en verdad hizo feliz a su madre casi podía ver a Tsume gimiendo con ese perro sobre ella clavando su enorme pene dentro de ella sin descanso, - _kaasan porque... porque me siento así? -_ preguntó al viento Hana mientras caía al suelo y su mano corría a su entrepierna desatando una sesión brutal de masturbación donde para sorpresa de la joven Inuzuka ahora no soñaba con un hombre en su mente ahora había sido reemplazado por un gran can que imitaba lo que le hizo a su madre solo que sobre ella todo mientras los dedos de Hana se movían como locos en su intimidad - _AAAAAHHHH_ \- grito con fuerza mientras tenía un brutal orgasmo casi simultáneo con el de su madre pues ese can como el semental que era dejaba ir una nueva descarga inmensa de semen en la boca de Tsume que trago cuanto pudo hasta que no aguantó la falta de aire sacándole de su boca aunque el animal no se detuvo y pronto su cara era bañada en el blanco semen caliente y espeso que volaba desde el rojo pene del can causando otro orgasmo en su cuerpo complacido, Si esa había sido una noche muy productiva en la casa Inuzuka, productiva más de un sentido.

* * *

hola alguien sigue ahí [pregunta Jane mirando a la pantalla] bueno si estas aqui significa que si aguantaste esto y mereces mis felicitaciones aunque espero que te gustara y dejes un comentario [guiña un ojo]  
bien como dice Jane si están aquí es por algo y claro si esta hstoria tiene o no futuro solo el tiempo lo dirá [Jane lo mira desde su lado derecho]  
uh? no se suponía que ya habíamos empezado el capitulo que sigue [Creed suspira de nuevo]  
trato de darle un poco de misterio a esto y tu lo arruinas a veces me pregunto porque eres mi amiga [Jane sonríe mientras lo toma del brazo]  
porque soy encantadora y te consta jejejeje [lo agarra descuidado y lo lanza por el aire] jajajajaja siempre cae en esa jajajajajaja cuídense y no se les olviden los comentarios jajajajaja


End file.
